Waving Wands
by SuperAndor
Summary: Use of all of JK Rowlings Characters(and a few of my own) but the book/movie plot never happened. Voldemort never returned and the Battle of Hogwarts has never took place. I am Dutch and have read the books in Dutch but they translated almost every name and place so I have to look up a lot, please forgive me. If something is not right, please tell me! Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1 - Alissa

**POV - Alissa**

I slowly walk over to my side of the room and look in my trunk. I filled it up to the top but there is still so much stuff to put in. And this Hogwarts school only lets us take one trunk. How do the other students manage this? I would use a simple spell to shrink all my stuff but that wouldn't help much since I can't do magic out of school before I am seventeen. I sigh and look over to Gwendolyne's bed. Her perfectly pink trunk is filled to the top but she has everything in it already.

"Did you use magic to get that in?" I ask and she turns around, hands on her hips.  
"Of course not, we are not allowed to use magic until we're seventeen. And I would hurry, we leave in half an hour you know." She pouts her lips and quickly walks out the door. I sigh.  
My perfect little twin sister. You wouldn't find any twin in the world who's more different than we are. She's tall, skinny and has long silky blonde hair, always gets the cute boys and everyone likes her. Then there's me. My dark brown hair, wavy and fuzzy, I'm not very tall or handsome so I've never hold hands with a boy before. I only have three good friends at my school but they mean everything to me. I feel bad for leaving them behind.

"MOOOOM!" I yell and I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She looks at my trunk and all the stuff hanging over it an besides it.  
"You really need that much stuff?" she sighs as she takes out her wand and begins shrinking my clothes and books.  
"Well yeah, and we can only take one trunk." I sigh and when she clicks the lock shut I follow her downstairs to the fireplace.

I quickly grab the cage of Merlin, my Northern saw-whet owl. He's very small but when he's angry he can make a sound of something that sounds like a saw that's being sharpened. He looks at me with his big yellow brownish eyes and kirrs softly.  
"Yeah buddy, you can make some new friends here in England, and don't worry, I'll send you to France often enough!" I talk to him and gently rub his head with my finger.

"Accio trunks!" my father says with a flick of his wand, and a few seconds later the two trunks and my broom come flying down the stairs. Gwen doesn't have a pet or a broom, she finds pets disgusting and Quidditch is for boys she says. I on the other hand am a very good Quidditch player. I was a Chaser in my team on Beauxbatons. Been a Beater too, but that just wasn't my cup of tea.

"Everyone ready?" my mother asks and she opens the box of Floo powder. I grab a handful and step into the fireplace, Merlin's cage tightly in my other hand.  
"Kings Cross Station!" I say clearly and vanish in the smoke. Once I step out the fireplace I quickly walk away not to draw attention. I've been here once before but have never looked around very much. People stare at me and I figure it is because of the tiny owl I have with me. I just hope my parents hurry.

When my mom gets out with my trunk I go get a cart to put everything on it, making sure Merlin is nice and secure. When Gwen finally walks out the fireplace, complaining how she got Floo powder over her white shirt, we walk to the gate of platform 9 ¾, which lies between platforms nine and then. Muggles can't see it but we have to be careful running towards it because we just can't complain running into a solid wall and disappearing out of nowhere.

I get through first and Merlin shrieks impatiently upon seeing the other owls. He begins spreading his wings to the barn owl on the cart next to mine.  
"Come on now little fella, you think you look frightening? Make some friends, not enemies please." I laugh and smile to the blonde haired girl with the barn owl.

Someone helps me put my trunk and owl in the train and then I step outside again to say goodbye to my parents. Gwen is already gone, off into the far back of the train.  
"Bye mom, bye dad." I say as I hug them. Of course I'm used to saying goodbye for a few months but this is different. Feels like my first train ride to Beauxbatons, and that was just 4 hours, this is almost a whole day!  
"You will make new friends, I promise Ally." My mother says as she pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.  
"Now off you go, or the train leaves without you!" she pushes me toward the door just as someone blows a whistle and the doors start closing. I quickly jump on the red and black train and wave to my parents as the train rolls on.

I grab my trunk and owl and walk through the small corridors of the train. Most cars are already full but I find one halfway through with a few seats open. I slide open the door and stick my head in. There's a pretty redheaded girl sitting with a weird looking blonde.  
"Hi, can I sit here? The rest is almost full." I ask nervously and the redhead smiles.  
"Of course, come in!" she says and I do. I push my trunk under one of the benches and set Merlin's cage on top.  
"He's cute. My brother has an owl that's even smaller, never shuts up the little bugger." She laughs and sticks out her hand.  
"I'm Ginny, this is Luna." She points to the blonde who now is staring out of the window with a weird gaze. I frown.  
"Don't mind her, she can be a little curious sometime but she's nice." I nod and look back at the redhead, Ginny.  
"I'm Alissa, it is my first year here. My parents got a job at the Ministry of Magic so I had to transfer from Beauxbatons." I say and she smiles at me.

We start talking over normal stuff and I begin to think she is really nice. Then the door slides open and two boys and a girl stand in front of it.  
"There you are! I have searched the whole train for you!" the dark haired boy with glasses says and walks up to Ginny. He kisses her and I sit there uncomfortably staring out the window.  
"Who's your new friend?" the girl asks. She also is kind of ginger haired, but the boy next to her is really orange. I try to smile.  
"My name is Alissa, I transferred from Beauxbatons this year." I say and the ginger boy looks surprised.  
"So you speak French?" he asks and steps in the car. He is very tall but looks really clumsy too.  
"Well no, I lived in the Netherlands and since we have a lot of foreign students the main language at Beauxbatons is English. I do know a few French words, but not whole sentences." I admit.

"Whoa, you have a tiny owl too! I have one that's even smaller, his name is Pidwidgeon. Never shuts up." I smile.  
"Yeah, Ginny already told me, so you are her brother?" I ask.  
"One of 'em anyway." He says shrugging his shoulders.  
"I'm the youngest one, have six more brothers. Three of them already graduated but the twins roam around the train here somewhere. Can't miss them." Ginny says and I nod.  
"Well I'm Ron, and this is Hermione and that's Harry." Ron says and I shake their hands. They all sit down and we chat for a bit before Hermione looks on her watch and jumps up a little.  
"Well look at the time! We have to change! We'll be there soon!" she jumps up and walks out of the car, Ron on her feet. Harry stays with us and we all change into robes.

I slide my wand in my pocket and click the trunk shut.  
"So what house do you think you come in?" Ginny asks and I frown.  
"House?" I ask.  
"Yeah, we have four houses, we are all in Gryffindor except for Luna, she's a Ravenclaw." Ginny says and I still look confused.  
"I'm sorry, we didn't have houses at Beauxbatons." I admit and Ginny smiles.  
"Doesn't matter. Well, there are four of them. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf and Slytherin. Gryffindor stands for bravery, Ravenclaw for intelligence, Hufflepuf for hard work and loyalty and last Slytherin stand for ambition. That's where all the lovers for the Dark Magic go to. Almost every dark wizard has been in Slytherin. No good for you there. You'll be sorted by the Sorting Hat, then you spend the rest of your school time with people from your house." Ginny explains and I nod.  
"Well see I guess."


	2. Chapter 2 - Alissa

**POV - Alissa**

I get off the train together with Ginny, Harry and Luna. And we walk to these carriages that seem to be pulled by nothing but air. I stop and look at the carriage. Luna stops with me.  
"You can't see them isn't it?" I look at her. What the hell is she talking about? She's even weirder than I imagined.  
"The carriages. They are being pulled by Thestrals." She says in a calm, wavy voice.  
"They can only be seen by people who have seen death. I for example can see them. So does Harry." She adds and then just gets in the carriage like nothing happened. I look again but still nothing. What does she mean by having seen death? I just go after her and as soon as I sit the carriage starts rolling.

Halfway through an ugly toad jumps on my lap. I shriek but Ginny takes it off.  
"Looks like Neville lost his toad again. Hello there Trevor!" she keeps the toad in her hands until we get to the castle. Then she leaves us to go find the Neville kid. Who on earth keeps a toad as a pet in a castle full of owls?

I am left with Harry and Luna and we haul our trunks to the castle. There we leave them with the big pile and I carefully place Merlin on top of my trunk.  
"Don't worry," Harry says as he puts his beautiful white snow owl next to Merlin.  
"They will bring them to the Owlery. Your owl will fit in just perfectly with the rest. This is Hedwig." He points at the white bird, who lovingly nibbles on his finger.  
"She's beautiful." I say and we walk up the stairs.  
"We will sit at our table, you'll have to get into your house first, hope you get in Gryffindor." He says and then he walks away. It is a first, but I think I made myself some friend here. Ginny, Harry, even the weird Luna. Maybe England won't be so bad after all.

"Well, look who we got there. Enjoyed your train ride on your own?" I hear Gwen's high pitched voice coming around the corner. I was wrong. As long as she's here, I'll be miserable.  
"You probably love this smelly old castle. I can't wait until this year is over, than I can beg mom and dad to send me back to Beauxbatons." She adds dramatic.  
"Oh, have you met my new friends?" she says with a curl on her lips as a few figures in black and green robes come closer.  
"See Draco, this is the loser sister I told you about. Nothing special really." Then her and the white haired boy walk away without another word. I curse in myself and walk into the great hall. Its ceiling looks amazing.

I see Gwen standing next to some younger kids in the front of the hall and walk up to her. A very old man with an enormous beard and long silvery hair stands up and speaks.

"Welcome students. Today begins the new year at Hogwarts. Welcome first years and of course our transfers from Beauxbatons. We hope you enjoy it here as much as you did at your old school." A few whispers go around the hall and the man continues to speak. When he's finished a skinny woman with a pointy hat walks up with a piece of parchment in her hands.  
"We begin the choosing ceremony with our newest students. Gwendolyne Addina, will you please take place on the stool? I will place the sorting hat on your head and it will tell you in which house you will be staying.

Gwen walks up to the stool and looks at the hideous hat. The professor places it on her head and after a few seconds of silence it shouts 'SLYTHERIN'. I roll my eyes. Like that was a surprise.  
"Next up Alissa Addina." I sigh and walk up to the stool. Take place and feel the hat falling over my eyes. I hear it mumble very softly.  
"Hmmm… good brains... Very loyal... also very brave… this one is difficult… I'm going to go with… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts and I feel a rush of relief. I look at the red and gold table and everyone claps and shouts. I spot Ginny and Harry sitting along a lot of redheads.

I walk over to Ginny and she scoots up a little bit so I can squeeze myself between her and a clumsy blonde boy.  
"I'm Neville." He says and shakes my hand.  
"Ah, the one with the lost toad." I say and he blushes.  
"Yeah, Trevor likes to run away quite a lot. Always comes back though." I nod and turn over to Ginny, where we chat a little.

A few of the first years gets placed into Gryffindor as well and I clap with the rest of my house.  
"So," Ron says with his mouth full.  
"Who was that girl next to you just now, the Slytherin?" he continues after he gets a poke in the ribs from Hermione and swallows what he was eating.  
"She's my sister. Twin sister actually." I sigh.  
"Oh really, you look nothing alike." Ginny says and I nod.  
"Thank god not." I say and prick my fork into a potato.

"Did we hear 'twin'?" it sounds like an echo and when I look up I think that someone knocked me on the head because I'm seeing double.  
"Alissa, meet Fred and George, my two other brothers. And if you haven't figured it out yet, they're twins." I blink a few times. They are really handsome, both of them. And they look exactly alike. It is actually scary.  
"I'm Fred." The left one says.  
"And I'm George." The right one says.  
"How on earth does anyone keep you guys apart?" I ask confused, trying to find something, maybe a freckle that is out of place to keep them apart.  
"They don't." they say, again in unison.

They walk away followed by a dark skinned guy with dreadlocks. I am intrigued by them. And I will definitely talk to them again. Before Gwen does. She always steals away the boys I like.  
"So you are a year five aren't you?" Ginny asks and I nod.  
"Well I am too, Harry and the rest are in year six and the two psychos could have been in year seven but they failed their exams so they have to take sixth year all over again." Ginny explains and I nod. That means I at least have a friend in most of my classes. It also means I will have no class together with the twins.

"Do you have a Quidditch team here?" I ask Harry when desert is almost over. He nods enthusiastic.  
"We have one for each house. I am the Captain of the Gryffindor team, also Seeker. You play?" he asks as he puts in a spoonful of pudding.  
"Yeah, I played in Beauxbatons team as Chaser." I say and Harry smiles.  
"Try outs for the team start in two weeks, why don't you join? We'll see if you are good enough to make the team. Current positions are all filled except for two Chasers, so you might be lucky! I'm the Seeker, Ron here is the Keeper, Fred and George are the Beaters and Ginny is the only Chaser we have right now." No doubt about it. I'm joining that team, that'll give me some time with the twins.  
"Cool, I will definitely try out!" I say. I feel better than I have in a long time and I'm beginning to think England is indeed not so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3 - Alissa

**POV - Alissa**

After the dinner we all walk up to the Gryffindor tower. We gather around a big portrait of a fat lady in an ugly pink dress.  
"Password please?" she says stately.  
" _Abduco Altus_ " someone answers and the portrait of the fat lady swings open, revealing a large hole in the wall.  
"Try to remember it; she won't let you in without a password." Ginny says as she crawls into the opening. I follow her and we walk into the big common room, red and gold everywhere. Mismatching furniture, a cozy fireplace. It feels.. Almost like a home already.

"Come on, there is a bed free in our room, you can take that!" Ginny says and she grabs my arm, pulling me up the left stairs. We run almost all the way up and I see a door with three signs. It says _Ginny, Anna & Lorette_. Ginny takes out het wand and waves it at the door. Now it says _Ginny, Anna, Lorette & Alissa_.  
"Come on in, they probably aren't here yet. They don't talk much so I'm glad to have you here." I follow Ginny into the room and look around. Four big king sides beds with red and gold colored drapes are placed in the room, my trunk already at the foot of one of the beds. I am impressed. At Beauxbatons we all had separate bedrooms and they weren't all this cozy.  
"What do you think? Different from Beauxbatons I bet." Ginny says as she sits cross-legged on the bed next to me.  
"Yeah, very different. But I love it. It feels cozy." I say and touch the soft cloth of the drapes.

A blonde haired girl walks in and looks surprised. Then walks over to me and shakes my hand.  
"I'm Anna, nice to meet you." She says.  
"I'm Alissa, nice to meet you too." I answer but I don't get more time because Ginny already grabs my arm and starts pulling me downstairs again.

"I'm going to go find Harry, we haven't seen each other all summer and we need to catch up. See you soon!" she says and then she's gone.  
Great. Now I'm all alone again. I look around the common room but don't see Harry or Ron or Hermione here. I almost look for Luna but then I remember she's a Ravenclaw and she will not be found here. I just walk over to the fireplace, that even though it's September is burning up. Though not very much warmth comes from it. Must be hexed so it gives as much warmth as is necessary.

I look at the fire for a while when I hear two excited voices talking in unison again. I know exactly who's coming.  
"Well look who we have here." The two say when they sit in front of me on the ground.  
"Whatcha doing all alone here?" one of them asks. I still try to focus on finding a difference between them but it seems hopeless.  
"Just sitting. I don't know any of these people and I'm not really one to walk up to someone and chitchat." I admit and feel blood rushing to my cheeks.  
"Well we are." They both get up, grab me by the arms and drag me along. Not that I mind actually.

We reach a table where a few people are playing Exploding Snap. One is the dark boy with the dreads.  
"Everyone, this is Alissa." Both boys say and I feel my face getting more red by the second.  
"This is Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Seamus. We're playing Exploding Snap, care to join us?" one of the twins asks and I shrug.  
"Sure, why not." I say as I sit down between Lee and Angelina. As we play I notice Angelina gazing at one of the twins quite a lot. It bothers me, and I don't even know why.

Finally after a few hours everyone gets bored and tired and Ginny comes to find me.  
"Come, we're going upstairs, we have a lot to talk about and tomorrow we begin our first class with professor Snape, so we better not be late. I follow her upstairs and we change into pyjama's. Ginny talks on for what seems like hours and I lay down in the soft bed.

Finally she seems so have gotten tired too and I close my eyes, try to fall asleep. But the two faces in my head just won't let me. The handsome, ginger boys with their sparkly eyes.. I sigh and fall into a dream.

Next morning I join the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione for breakfast. Ginny and I start with Potions class from Professor Snape, and the rest will go to Transfiguration by Professor McGonagall, the lady with the pointy hat from the choosing ceremony.

When the tables turn empty again it is time for me and Ginny to go to the dungeons, where the Potions classroom is. It's weird they even have dungeons in a school actually.  
We get to the classroom and Ginny and I sit next to each other. We have the class together with students of Hufflepuf house. The professor isn't there yet so I just take out my potions book and look around.

It is dark, humid and actually kind of scary down here. The door swings open and a long man with greasy black hair hanging in front of his face marches in, his cloak waving behind him.  
"Turn to page 165." He says, his voice sounds stern and bored.  
We all do as he says and I soon learn he is not one to mess around with.

At the end of the lesson Ginny and I have made a fair Pompion Potion, which turns the head of the drinker into a pumpkin. Snape just looks is over and nods. Ginny and I assume that means we can go so we grab our books and run up the stairs.  
"You could have told me that guy is a total creep! I used to like Potions class, but that has changed." I shiver by the thoughts of that professor and of the dungeon we just got out of.

Next up is Defense against the Dark arts.  
"So this class is given by a werewolf, but he is the coolest teacher ever. No need to worry about him being a werewolf." Ginny says as we walk to an empty table and sit down. We wait before the professor comes and I look to see with which house we'll have this class.

I see flashes of green and silver, which means Gwen will be in this class too. I sigh and put my head on the table.  
"Is something wrong?" Ginny asks concerned and I nod just as the squeaky voice of my sister comes through the door.  
"Yeah, her." I say and I point to my sister, accompanied by the blond haired guy named Draco and two big guys who look really stupid.


	4. Chapter 4 - Alissa

"Seriously, she's friends with Malfoy and his gang? That's not going to end well. He's nothing but trouble." Ginny says under her breath and I glance over to them.  
"Crabbe and Goyle, the two big guys, they are really as stupid as they look. But Malfoy is the one you should look out for. She shouldn't be hanging out with them." She whispers to me.  
"Yeah, but tell her that. Looks like she's all over that Malfoy kid." I sigh and look up to the professor walking in.

He looks tired, worn and his robes look like they are more than second-hand but also very intelligent and kind. He looks around the room and everyone falls silent.  
"Well, we have two new students I see. As I understood, they don't teach this subject at Beauxbatons, am I right?" Professor Lupin asks and looks at me. I nod and he proceeds.  
"Well then, I am sure you will catch up soon enough. Today we will be handling Defensive Charms. So no need for sitting or books. Please get up." Everyone does so and when we get up he waves his wand and all the benches and desks move to the sides of the room.

"We start with the Shield charm, pronounced _Protego_. You can use it to shield you of off most charms used against you. Now, make pairs of two and start practicing. The _ONLY_ other spell I want to hear is a disarmingspell, _Expelliarmus_. Now begin." Ginny and me pair up, I'm excited, we mostly learn theoretically, so I do know the spells but haven't used them on a real person.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny yells and points her wand at me. I react too late and my wand flies across the room.  
"Accio wand." Ginny catches my wand en throws it at me. I get ready.  
"Expelliarmus!" Ginny yells again and this time I'm prepared.  
"Protego!" I yell back and the spell rebounces back to Ginny and sends her wand flying through the air. I am excited and Ginny smiles at me.

The rest of the lesson goes by too quickly and we go off to lunch. We all talk about our lessons and Harry catches my attention.  
"Up until the Quidditch teams are official, the Quidditch pitch is available for anyone. You can practice there if you want, get ready for the try outs." He winks at me and I get it. He wants me on the team.  
"Yeah, great idea, thanks Harry." I say and smile.

After all our classes we head to the common rooms to make the homework we got today. I notice the twins and walk up to them.  
"Hey, after dinner I wanted to practice in the Quidditch pitch, you guys care to join me?" I ask and look them in the sparkly eyes.

One of them grins wide.  
"Of course, m'lady." He bows silly for me and I laugh. The other just smiles nervously.  
"I eh... Have and appointment. Sorry." He shrugs and I look to the other one.  
"Great, see you around seven!" I laugh and turn around.  
"Don't forget your broom!" he laughs widely and I grin.

At dinner I tell Ginny I am going to practice Quidditch with one of her brothers. She smiles mysterious.  
"You want to come too?" I ask her, making sure she's not left out.  
"No you two go have fun." She says as she winks and gets up to walk away. I am left confused and don't know how she can know I like them. Or one of them. Or both. I don't know.

Just before seven I step out on the Quidditch pitch and get on my broom. I haven't used it in weeks so I decide to just fly around first for a while. Just speeding up and slowing down, flying high and low, making sharp turns and a few tactics.

When I look down I see a red haired figure staring up at me and I sly to the ground.  
"You came!" I say excited, as if I actually thought he wouldn't come.  
"Of course, Georgie had to do something else. But I'm all yours." He says and I notice I begin blushing again. I see he brought the balls.  
"Will you be my Keeper tonight?" I ask in an official voice.  
"I'll be your Keeper anytime." He winks and takes out the Quaffle. I fly my broom up in the air and catch the Quaffle from Fred.

I fly around the goalposts and smile. I know what I'm going to do. I go full speed with the Quaffle under my elbow and jump up on my broom. I see Fred wondering what I'm going to do as he hovers in front of the goals.  
I leap forward once I'm close enough and punch the Quaffle through the left hoop.  
"How'd you do that!?" Fred yells exited and I fly towards him.  
"Dionysus Dive. I'm quite good at that. Always confuses the Keepers." I grin big and he pats me on the back.  
"You sure had me confused!" he laughs and goes to get the Quaffle.

After about two hours we walk back together to the castle and into the common room. When we enter we are still talking enthusiastically and Ginny looks at me, smiling from ear to ear. I look at her and mention her to follow me upstairs. Anna and Lorette aren't there yet. I sit her on her bed and look her in the eye.

"Now you better tell me why you act so weird." I say as I sit down on my own bed.  
"Oh come on. It's obvious you like my brother. Or both of them, I don't know." She grins.  
"And I happen to know they like you too." She says with and even bigger grin on her face.  
My eyes get big and I look at her.  
"Are you serious?" she nods.  
"I don't know _who_ you like, but they are both pretty in to you." She says and I sigh.  
"I like them both, I can't even keep them apart. Tonight with Fred was so much fun, I hope I can get to do something like that with George too." I look at her.  
"Well, that might be a problem. Angelina is trying to get him back. They went out in fourth year and now she wants him back." I sigh.  
"Well thank god there's Fred then." I laugh and Ginny laughs with me.


End file.
